39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Mission: The Marco Polo Heist
The Marco Polo Heist is an extreme mission unlocked by adding the Marco Polo Heist Pack cards. Very few have done this mission. On the back if the Medusa Plot, there is a page advertising the mission. Briefing Vesper One texted you. He holds seven Cahill agents, and asked us to search for Marco Polo's lost treasure, or he will harm them. We forward this to Cahill command center. Evan Tolliver will assist you. He's doing a research of Marco Polo. He's a Thirtenth century Explorer who was the first who write about his travels. We're not sure what Vesper One wants, but we'll figure it out. Our objectives: #Have trainings for new spytools #Gain informations about the lost treasure #Do a secret operation to obtained the treasure Cahill Training In usual place, Attleboro, Massachusets, USA Magnifying Glass She's done it again. Sinead made this hi-tech magnifying glass. Too smart, isn't she? TRAINING Use the tool to scan Grace mansion's blueprint to search for a room with the Cahill crest, then type the answer (manual keyboard on the screen). Answer: Saladin's Morning Nap Room Madrigal Helicopter TRAINING Simulation - Use the left and right arrow keys to control the helicopter. Avoid the obstacles, otherwise it slows you down. Metal Detector Just an ordinary tool used in the present, with little modification TRAINING Use the arrow keys to move your character and follow the radar. If the radar is getting higher, that means you're close to the object Supercharged Magnet Just a magnet, with strong magnetic force TRAINING The magnet is attached with the helicopter in simulation. Use the arrow kets to control the helicopter. Use spacebar to activate/deactivate magnet. Your job is to bring four boxes to the surface After you're done your training, you got a call from Evan. You're ready to investigating the leads. Important sites: Moscow, Venice, Oxford. Gathering Informations Everytime you got an information, it will be updated to your smartphone The Travels of Marco Polo Book Oxford, England. Use the magnifying glass to look for a lead on the illustration. Drag the lens on a box, and you got the answer - a secret task Atticus Rosembloom Venice, Italy. Astrid Rosembloom, Atticus's mother, was an Marco Polo expert. So, talk to him. Remember, choose the correct bubble text to make him trust you and give you the informations. You learned that Marco Polo has secret enemies. Vesper Intercept Attleboro, Massachusets, USA. You got an intercept, and you have to decode it. Substitute numbers in the code with letters A-Z. On Card 309:Vesper Intercept, the word 'SEVEN'S' is you help. So, tried your best! You learned that the Vespers have been looking for the lost treasure for years, and decided us to search for it Golden Paiza Moscow, Russia. There's a museum where holds the surviving golden paiza, which it was used as passport. On the pad, type thw word from the decoded message on the paper. Hint=A-5. Solution:ANTIQUE. The panel will open, and flipped the paiza. You suspect there's a map drawn on there. Bodleian Library Oxford, England. In this library, you're going to check Marco Polo's letter, which is written in Italian. Use the magnifying glasss to uncover who guard the treasure. The person is... Kublai Khan, the Mongolian Emperror Dave Speminer Venice, Italy. He is Astrid's assistant, so talk to him. Choose the best bubble text to make him trust you, then he'll give you the informations. You will learn that Astid had been studying maps for years. Once you got all the leads, you got a call from Evan. The treasure is hidden in Xanadu at China, and we have to get it to save our friends. The Heist Once you arrived, got a call from Evan to hear instructions. Then, let's do the heist. Time: 10 minutes #Fly from your starting point to Xanadu with the helicopter #Use the metal detector to locate the treasure at Xanadu. PS: Step on mud will make you slower #Use the supercharged magnet to retrieve the object. Just drag away metal boxes away, then grab the box with a fire logo on it. There's a catch, that there are two metal balls that will slow your progress. #The Interpol suspect you're doing the heist. QUICK! Escape from the Interpol Armillary Sphere Marco Polo's lost treasure is an armillary sphere, an object that looks like globe for astronomers. Then, you got a call from Vesper Agent Z. He congratulates you that you are better as a servant than a hostage. He then sends the location of the drop-off point.When you go there, the Vespers steal the sphere and give ypu a photo of the kidnapped agents. NEXT HEIST Coming soon. Just wait for the Cahill vs Vesper Card Pack 2 to be released. (At the very end) Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Vespers Category:Cahills vs. Vesper Extreme Mission 1:The Marco Polo Heist Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Missions Category:medals Category:Madrigal Category:Cahill Family Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Tomas Category:Cards